Soy tu jefe
by amai.namikaze
Summary: haruka recuerda su vida anterior y anhela con todo su corazón encontrarse de nuevo con su mejor amigo. pero que pasará cuando se entera que la relación con makoto no podrá ser la misma que tenían antes? el "haru-chan" ahora es un simple y frío "nanase-san". porque verlo todos los días en la oficina está tentado a hacerlo suyo. harumako ewe
1. Chapter 1

Notas

Hi! Amai uchiha namikaze de nuevo con ustedes ewe)/ con una fic algo… raro? xDD jajajaja gomen u.u espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Como ya saben free! No es mio ; free! es una serie de anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi y producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Está basada en la novela High Speed! de Kōji Ōji. Si fuese mio sacaría mas mercancía makoharu (si! Mas todavía xDD) sourin ewe

Algunas aclaraciones:

C.V.= **Currículum vítae** (CV) es el conjunto de experiencias (educacionales, laborales y vivenciales) de una persona. Se aplica comúnmente en la búsqueda de empleo.

**Soy tu jefe**

-Nanase-san…- susurró algo asombrado el joven de orbes esmeraldas ante la actitud del pelinegro, nunca se imaginó en una situación así. Sus mejillas empezaron a colorear en una tonalidad rojiza mientras sus orbes expresaban sorpresa y miedo. El pelinegro le dolía verlo en ese estado, odiaba cuando solo pronunciaba su apellido seguido con ese sufijo, odiaba que ya no le mirara a los ojos, odiaba que nunca le trataría con tanto cariño y cuidado. Acaso es lo que se le llama karma?

-Haru-chan…- susurró el de orbes zafiros cerca del oído de Makoto, haciendo estremecer al menor- antes me llamabas así, porque soy el único que lo recuerda?- su frente se posó en el hombro de Makoto, tratando de calmar esa tormenta de emociones que guardaba hace tiempo en su frio corazón- DIME PORQUE! – exclamó con toda la furia, asustando al joven que le tenía aprisionado contra la pared

-No sé qué habla, Nanase-san- susurró cohibido el menor, agachando la cabeza. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos, si lo hacia lo máximo era un par de segundos y finalmente apartaba sus orbes del mayor- no recuerdo haberle llamado "haru-chan" lo siento- inconscientemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Haruka, al ver a la persona que tanto ama estaba frente a él y él no le correspondía de la misma magnitud, le abrazó como tratando de retenerlo para siempre entre sus brazos. Había esperado tanto tiempo para encontrarse con su amado Makoto pero al parecer no todo salió como él esperaba.

6 MESES ATRÁS

~Haruka Nanase~

-Ahh! – me levanté de golpe, mi cuerpo estaba realmente cansado y mis cabellos algo húmedos por el sudor que me produjo esa lucha en mi sueño. Tenía ese sueño desde hace algunas semanas atrás, era tan claro y se podía percibir los sentimientos. Algunas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas al recordar ese espantoso sueño.

-Posé mi mano en mi frente tratando de calmar mi agitado corazón, esos orbes esmeraldas y un "iré a una universidad en Tokio" mientras el cielo nocturno era iluminado por miles de luces multicolores.

-Otto-chan~-una suave voz me hizo despertar de mi letargo, y al ver aquella pequeña silueta que estaba a mi lado sentada en el borde de la cama, miré sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus cabellos azabaches sujetado por una cola alta. Su mirada demostraba preocupación ante el repentino llanto silencioso de su padre- pasó algo?

-No es nada, Mizuki – susurró mientras le acariciaba su cabecita- sabes, hoy papá tiene que ir temprano a trabajar.

-Otra vez tienes que entrevistar?- frunció el ceño la pequeña mientras hacia un tierno puchero, le pareció muy dulce ante los ojos del mayor y sonrió- tengo el presentimiento que el de hoy va ser contratado- susurró con algo de alegría la pequeña mientras le daba permiso a su padre para salir de su cama

-Tengo que ver que sea una persona responsable, Mizuki- Haruka empezó arreglar la cama, mientras la pequeña le miraba fijamente- y tú ya estas lista para ir al colegio?

-Si! El desayuno ya está listo, trata de no demorarte mucho en la tina por favor- susurró algo fastidiada, Haruka frunció un poco el ceño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~Makoto tachibana~

-Mis ojos miraban fijamente mi celular y después a la pantalla de mi computadora, y así estuve aproximadamente como unos 10 minutos. Me había dado por vencido hace algunas semanas, pero mi amiga Gou Matsuoka me dio una grata sorpresa

**_-Makoto-kun! :D _**

**_-Gou-chan! _****_A los años! No nos podemos ver en la facultad _**

**_-Si ;-; se te extraña Makoto-kun, terminamos en salones distintos T.T estas trabajando? ewe_**

**_-Ahhh… no u.u no encuentro trabajo _**

**_-Pues mándame ahora mismo tu CV , la empresa donde trabajo quieren un practicante! :3 _**

**_-En serio?!_**

Y bueno me llamaron ayer para tener mi entrevista de trabajo a las 8:30 a.m. suspiré tratando de ahogar el nerviosismo mientras me acomodaba mi corbata. Me arreglé mi cabello una vez más y con la cabeza en alto salí a enfrentarme ante la esperada entrevista, espero que esta vez consiga el puesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

~Haruka Nanase~

-Nos vemos más tarde, oto-chan…- se despidió mi pequeña hija con un beso en la mejilla, a pesar que ya tenía 10 años era una bebé ante mis ojos- prepararé caballa para la noche!

-Como quieras, Mizuki- le regalé una pequeña sonrisa y mi mano derecha acariciaba con ternura su cabeza- ya me voy, cuídate! – diciendo esto, la pequeña se enrumbó hacia la puerta principal de su escuela

Siempre quise que mi hija tenga la mejor educación, que tenga todo a su alcance aunque no podía llenar ese vacío de tener cerca a su madre. Pero a pesar de mi locura de juventud, tengo ese hermoso regalo a mi lado.

Sube con algo de apuro a mi auto y empecé a manejar hacia mi centro de labores, dejando atrás la escuela y a mi pequeña de orbes esmeraldas. Dos personas marcaron mi vida, con apenas 28 años de edad no conozco lo que es realmente enamorarse; porque sé que Makoto aparecerá en el momento menos indicado a mi vida.

Quien es Makoto? Verán recuerdo cosas de mi vida pasada, antes era un nadador profesional que había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico justo en el día cuando enterraron a mi mejor amigo. Toda mi vida anterior estaba acompañada de un joven de hermosos orbes esmeraldas, su angelical voz que me llamaba "haru-chan" y esa costumbre de extender su brazo para sacarme de la tina. Ese precioso ángel se llamaba Makoto Tachibana y él había fallecido por una enfermedad terminal a los 20 años de edad, apenas había comenzado a trabajar como entrenador y la muerte le alcanzó arrebatándole sus más anhelados sueños.

La vida me dio una oportunidad más y sé que a él también le ofreció, aunque ya no soy un nadador profesional, aunque ya no vivo en iwatobi, aunque ahora tengo una hija a quien cuidar; sé que encontraré a Makoto y seremos felices en esta vida.

Estacione mi auto mientras el guardia del lugar me saludaba con una reverencia, caminaba con algo de prisa por una extraña razón mi corazón empezaba a palpitar con una velocidad increíble. subí las escaleras encontrándome con varios de mis compañeros de trabajo en el camino, y cuando estaba frente a mi oficina suspiré.

-Buen día, señor contador- la señorita de relaciones humanas asomó por la puerta de mi oficina, captando mi atención al instante- el postulante para el puesto de practicante ya legó

-Tengo una reunión con la gerencia, tráelo de una vez para hacerle la entrevista- me senté en mi cómoda silla giratoria, mientras revisaba mi agenda

-De acuerdo, Haruka-san; su CV está en el sobre- después de esto se escuchó los tacones de la joven dándome a entender que traería al que tenía que entrevistar

Cogí el sobre con algo de pereza, tenía un montón de cosas en mi mente para poder estar centrado en una simple entrevista y todavía de un practicante. Maldita sea el momento en que Seijuro decidido renunciar a la empresa. Abrí el sobre y mi corazón saltó de alegría al ver la fotografía de aquel documento.

-Señor contador, aquí está el postulante para practicante- la señorita que minutos antes había conversado me sacó de mi trance. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, su cabello oliva bien acomodado y una pequeña sonrisa causada por el nerviosismo. – Su nombre es Tachibana Makoto; Makoto-san, Nanase Haruka es el contador general de la empresa-

Sentí su mirada en mi persona y la sensación de miles de caballas nadando en mi estómago empezó a ser algo agradable, desde cuanto tiempo no había sentido esto? Nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero algo me molestaba en su mirar…

-Buenos días, Nanase-san – como había llegado al séptimo cielo con tan solo verlo, al escuchar solo mi apellido caí de golpe a mi verdadera realidad.

See you next water time… ewe)/


	2. Chapter 2

Notas

Hi! Amai uchiha namikaze ewe)/

Como ya saben free! No es mio ; free! es una serie de anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi y producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Está basada en la novela High Speed! de Kōji Ōji. Perdón por los horrores que encuentren ;-;

Capítulo 2

-Felicidades!- las voces llenos de alegría de mis familiares hicieron que mi corazón se llenara de felicidad, algunas lágrimas trataban de escapar de mis orbes verdes pero traté de ocultarlo con mi brazo. Mi padre acariciaba mi espalda y mi madre hacia lo mismo pero con mis cabellos

-Gracias; papá, mamá, Ran.. Ren…- mostré mi rostro lleno de lágrimas pero con una enorme sonrisa; mis hermanos menores, aproximadamente tienen 20 años de edad, me abrazaron

-Estamos orgullosos de onni-chan!- exclamaron al unísono los gemelos.

Y como no estar contentos, mañana empezaba una nueva etapa en mi vida. Por una extraña razón sentía que algo demasiado maravilloso esta por pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un pelinegro miraba fijamente a su plato de caballa que estaba servido, sus pensamientos era todo un caos y sobretodo su corazón. Pensaba que su encuentro seria algo mágico y romántico como por ejemplo en un día de lluvia y que él le socorra ofreciéndole su paraguas o quizás en primavera ante la hermosa danza de los pétalos de cerezo. Pero resulto que su primera mirada y conversación se dio en una entrevista de trabajo. Para que negarlo, cuando lo vio se puso muy nervioso...

FLASH BACK

-Buenos días, Nanase-san – la voz del joven entrevistado hizo estremecer al pelinegro, pero la forma como lo había llamado hizo que una extraña sensación le embargara, como si algo se hubiese roto

-Por favor toma asiento- le señaló aquella silla que estaba frente de él, el de cabellos oliva se sentó y una sonrisa forzada aparecía en sus labios.

En medio de libros, hojas, el suave aroma del café pasado, el sonido de los pasos presurosos de las personas en la oficina, el singular timbre del teléfono había cruzado sus primeras palabras, hablando sobre las normas internacionales de contabilidad, tributación y algo de finanzas. Haruka añoraba esos momentos en donde Makoto empezaba una conversación relatando como le había ido en su día o las travesuras de sus hermanitos, pero ahora sentía que un gigantesco muro les separaba.

-Como te imaginas dentro de 5 años?- esa pregunta no se lo esperó el menor, sus orbes se mostraron un pequeño brillo ante tal pregunta

-Yo quisiera… quiero ser maestro!- la seriedad en sus palabras le hizo recordar aquella conversación que tuvieron en su vida pasada ante los fuegos artificiales

Su Makoto tenía la misma esencia, su inocencia seguía intacta, su hermosa sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar. Pero esa sonrisa no era dedicada para el de orbes azules, a él le dedicaba una mirada seria y una sonrisa forzada. Pero aun así, le contrató para estar a lado suyo

FIN FLASH BACK

-Oto-chan~ -la suave voz hizo que reaccionara, sin cambiar su expresión miró a su pequeña hija; ella con el ceño fruncido mostraba su preocupación- paso algo, verdad? – sus pequeños orbes esmeraldas le miraba fijamente, Haruka solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía un pedazo de caballa a su boca- estas algo raro últimamente, no será que…

-Quizás este enamorado, mizu-chan…- una segunda voz interrumpió el monologo de la pequeña, era la voz de la experiencia. La abuela de Haruka miraba con ternura a su nieto, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando por esa cabecita.- te molestaría que tu oto-chan se enamore?- la abuela posó su mano en su mejilla, esperando saber cuál era la respuesta de la menor

Un silencio invadió el comedor de la familia Nanase, aquellos orbes zafiros esperaban con ansias saber la respuesta de la menor.

-Si papá es feliz, yo también seré feliz- con una hermosa sonrisa hizo que el ambiente algo pesado se disipara ante tal muestra de cariño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno Makoto-kun, aquí será tu sitio donde podrás realizar tus labores- la señorita de recursos humanos le señalaba al recién llegado toda la empresa- este es el área de marketing, yamazaki-sama es el gerente de marketing y su asistente es Nagisa-kun- el gerente hizo una pequeña venia mientras el rubio se acercó a Makoto

-Bienvenido mako-chan!- tomando de sus manos – espero llevarnos bien, mi nombre es Nagisa hazuki, cualquier consulta o algún problema puedo ayudarte- un guiño de parte del pequeño rubio hizo que la señorita de recursos humanos riera por lo bajo

-Mucho gusto, Nagisa- Makoto mostró una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, haciendo que el más pequeño entre en confianza

Y el rumor se esparció por toda la empresa, un joven practicante de contabilidad era la novedad del momento. Muchas señoritas suspiraban tan solo mencionar el nombre de Makoto, o como todos le conocían por el momento como "el nuevo". Pero esos rumores no eran del agrado de Haruka, no señores! Aunque lo negara, Nanase era muy posesivo y sobre todo con Makoto. Agradecía a kami sama por no haberse cruzado camino con kisumi en esta vida, porque lo más probable es que el pelirosado intente acaparar la atención de su ángel.

Gou estaba a cargo de enseñarle a Makoto a cerca de su papel en la empresa, conociendo así al practicante de finanzas que era un joven de cabellos plateados y con un sentido de la responsabilidad enorme; lástima que en el orden era demasiado descuidado. Su jefe a cargo es un joven de aproximadamente 28 años, obsesionado a la belleza y la lógica; su capacidad de análisis hizo que la empresa tenga unos resultados increíbles en los últimos meses.

Y sobre todo el jefe de Makoto, Haruka Nanase, con apenas 6 meses en la empresa había reducido los costos innecesarios que incurrían la empresa haciendo que la rentabilidad fuese mayor. Una persona seria, analítica, con una capacidad de liderazgo que cualquier persona envidiaría.

-Increíble…- susurró Makoto al escuchar a su amiga pelirroja los logros que había alcanzado Haruka en su apenas 28 años de edad- debió de dedicarse mucho a su profesión verdad?- preguntó Makoto mientras gou le enseñaba a sacar copias

-Por lo que yo sé- gou se acercó a Makoto y susurrando para que nadie más que Makoto le escuchase- tiene una hija de 10 años de edad- la cara de asombro de Tachibana era todo un espectáculo que gou gozaba verlo- estudiar, trabajar y cuidar a una niña no es fácil pero Haruka lo logró hacerlo

-Haruka?- preguntó Makoto, no entendía porque su amiga lo llamaba de esa manera a su jefe-

-Ahhh… a Haruka no le gusta que le llamemos por su apellido- cogió las copias y empezaron a caminar hacia sus computadoras- dice que somos colegas y no debería de haber ese tipo de formalidades

-No creo que pueda acostumbrarme llamar de esa forma a Nanase-san…-Makoto rascó su mejilla, cada persona que pasaba por su lado le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa

-Y qué pasa si te dice eso?- gou paró de golpe, un incómodo momento fue interrumpido por una varonil voz

-Buenos días, niños- la parejita de practicantes voltearon con algo de miedo al identificar la procedencia de aquella voz- Makoto, gou estará a cargo que aprendas lo suficiente para que puedas reemplazarla. Gou, necesito el reporte para el día de hoy- diciendo aquellas palabras, se encaminó hacia su oficina

-Oye Makoto…- visualizó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de su mejor amiga- porque no harías yaoi con Haruka?

-Yo? Con Nanase-san? Imposible?!- exclamó horrorizado Makoto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- lo siento mucho…- susurró muy avergonzado al sentir todas las miradas en su persona- gou-chan, hemos acordado para ir de compras este fin de semana, quieres unirte?

-Claro!- un aura rosada con estrellitas rodeó a la pelirroja haciendo que su amigo negara con la cabeza- kya! Veré fanservice después de tieeempo

-Eso no!- exclamó el más alto y después de unos minutos estaba disculpándose de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oto-chan~ no te olvides por favor lo que te pedí- aquella voz sonaba algo molesta a través del móvil, Haruka afirmaba con la cabeza sin despegar sus orbes de la carretera- papá estas escuchando?

-Si, Mizuki… te estoy escuchando-aquella expresión en su rostro parecía que le no le daba mucha importancia lo que pedía su menor hija, pero estaba anotando todo mentalmente- nos veremos en la casa, estoy entrando al supermercado

-Nos vemos luego oto-chan- diciendo esto, guardo su celular. Bajó de su auto color plomo y se encaminó hacia la gran puerta del supermercado.

-Lo siento…- sintió que golpearon su hombro y al ver quien fue la persona con quien se topó, se sorprendió en demasía- tu?

Ante la multitud, el sonido de los automóviles, el murmullo de las personas que venían a pasar un momento agradable en ese lugar, se encontró con la persona que nunca quiso cruzar camino en esta vida. Aquél joven de cabellos rosados miró fijamente a los orbes zafiros del adulto y esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

Esta vez no me ganarás, haru- apenas era un murmullo, pero lo escuchó bien. Su rival de amor también lo es en esta vida.

**See you next water time… ewe)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Notas

Hi! Amai uchiha namikaze ewe)/ gracias a las personitas que siguen este intento de fic ;-; las amokoto con todo mi makokokoro xDD jejeje . lo se! Sé que me gusta hacer sufrir al chico caballa pero es para que aprenda, para que valore a un ángel taaan hermoso como makoto ewe ya quisiera tener un Makoto que me saque de la tina todos los días ewe kukuku…

Como ya saben free! No es mio ; free! es una serie de anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi y producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Está basada en la novela High Speed! de Kōji Ōji. Perdón por los horrores que encuentren ;-;

Capítulo 3

Pasaron aproximadamente dos meses desde que empezó Makoto a trabajar bajo mi cargo, pero era como si su existencia no era notorio. Las única veces que nos veíamos era en la hora de almuerzo y eso! Usualmente acostumbro almorzar en mi casa con mi abuela y mi hija, pero hace dos meses atrás algunos días me quedo almorzar en el comedor de la empresa con tan solo de poder cruzar miradas con el de orbes esmeraldas.

Cada día se iba desenvolviendo en el trabajo, ganándose el cariño y respeto de sus compañeros de trabajo; todos menos yo. Cuando estamos cerca, Makoto solo hace una venia seguido con una "nanase-san"

Y en este momento no sé por qué demonios acepté estar con mi grupo de trabajo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis colegas, se han puesto de acuerdo comer en un restaurant para agasajarlo. Cuando vi que Makoto había confirmado su asistencia en esa festividad, yo casi de inmediato acepte ir.

Duele, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Hacia que algunos recuerdos pasaran por mi memoria.

….H&M…

Era un hermoso día, comíamos en la azotea del instituto. Las risas de Nagisa molestando como siempre al que usa lentes era una costumbre que adquirió el rubio a la hora del almuerzo; a pesar que yo no hablaba en demasía, disfrutaba el momento juntamente con mis amigos y sobre todo con Makoto.

Una estúpida y alocada pregunta de parte de Nagisa había sacado un tema interesante para empezar una conversación. Mis ojos miraba fijamente mi almuerzo a base de caballa, mientras escuchaba a Makoto suspirar diciendo que estaba concentrado en mi comida. Pero la pregunta que hacían a Makoto dejó mi concentración hacia mi preciada caballa para posarlo en lo más preciado que tengo en la vida.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Mako-chan? ¿Con quién de nosotros saldrías?- la traviesa y juguetona voz de Nagisa se escuchaba con un tono de curiosidad, mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza y la sensación de miles de caballas nadando en mi estómago empezó a molestar

- ¿Yo? Bueno, déjame ver… hmm… - dejó a un lado su almuerzo y posó su mano derecha en su mentón, como tratando de analizar y escoger las palabras adecuadas para responder aquella interrogante-He estado con Haru desde que somos pequeños, así que me siento relajado con él-escuchar mi nombre hizo que un tenue sonrojo apareciese en mis mejillas pálidas- y Nagisa es una persona alegre, por lo que me divierto cerca suyo, y Rei es aplicado, así que siento que se puede esperar a que cuide de mi muy bien… Todos ustedes tienen sus cualidades positivas. No… podría elegir- lo jodio incluyendo a Nagisa y Rei, jodio todo el hermoso momento que había ideado en mi mente. Al mismo tiempo suspiramos los tres, yo por la decepción.

Después de decirle que era un indeciso y que ser una persona buena trae los peores resultados, me hicieron la misma pregunta. Sin pensarlo dos veces de mis labios salió tan solo un nombre

**_Makoto…_**

….H&M…

-Quien pidió caballa frita?! – el mesero que nos atendía traía mi platillo favorito, alcé la mano dándole a entender que yo era el que ordenó esa comida- y curry verde? –

-Inconscientemente cogí el plato y se lo di a la persona que estaba sentado a mi lado- dale a Makoto- susurré con frialdad, la mirada de mi compañero de trabajo era de una gran sorpresa- pasa algo?

-Es que… nadie sabía que platillo pedimos, como supo que Makoto pidió curry verde?- cuestionó mientras le daba su almuerzo a Makoto, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio para escuchar mi respuesta- Haruka…

-No lo sé- hablé con un tono de fastidio, pero al pasar de los minutos aquel mal momento pasó y ahora todos conversaban animadamente.

Makoto sonreía con gou, conversando algunas anécdotas que pasaban en la universidad. Yo miraba a la distancia sintiendo ese malestar de ver a mi adorado Makoto sonreír a todo el mundo menos a mí. Algunas veces cruzamos miradas pero el de orbes esmeraldas desviaba su mirar o agachaba la cabeza. Tengo que hacer algo para que esto no siga de esa forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Makoto!- escuché una voz seria pronunciando mi nombre, di un pequeño salto en mi silla y miré a la persona que me había llamado- ven!- sin decir nada más, mi jefe empezó a caminar

Le seguí con mucho miedo, no puedo negarlo! Escuché que en la oficina de Nanase san solo se escuchaba música clásica. Cuando Nanase san escucha música clásica significa dos cosas: está molesto o está furioso. Yo creo que en este momento es por las dos cosas, mis piernas se hacían cada vez más pesadas y ni que decir de mi respiración. Sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, acaso hice algo mal? Ya sé que me dijo que los informes tengo que revisarlos y poner en grande mi rubrica pero acaso está mal mi trabajo?

-Pasa- sin darme cuenta el pelinegro me guió hacia una habitación, era el salón donde hacen las reuniones de gerencia. Tomé aire y entré en aquel salón, era un lugar muy elegante con una mesa rectangular grande con sus respectivas sillas. Tomé asiento en una de ellas y mi jefe se sentó frente mío, traté mi fijar mi atención en aquellos orbes zafiros. Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho al mirarnos fijamente, acaso era por el miedo a ser regañado? O era otro sentimiento?

-Te dije que tenías que hacerlo de otra forma, sigues haciéndolo como antes; cuando piensas cambiar?- su voz seria resonaba en aquella habitación, aquella voz varonil llena de molestia ante mi trabajo que no estaba de su agrado- por favor que la próxima vez no vuelva a pasar- su rostro pálido parecía no demostrar algún sentimiento cosa que sus ojos color del mar los reflejaba nítidamente

-No volverá ocurrir, Nanase-san…- susurré con timidez, agachando la cabeza

-Nanase-san? Somos colegas, tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarme por mi nombre. A pesar que eres un practicante, tú eres un potencial gerente; es mi deber encaminarte y ser tu guía- posó sus codos en la mesa y me examinaba detenidamente- sé que es tu primer trabajo, pero tienes que ir desenvolviéndote, acordar con las otras áreas de la empresa para que puedas realizar un trabajo excelente. No quiero decir que el trabajo que estás haciendo está mal, sino que falta comunicación entre nosotros. Sentirte que estas presente, consultar cualquier duda que tengas; mira… gou también es practicante y ahora es un gran apoyo para mi persona.

Agaché la cabeza, no podía evitarlo ya que aquellas palabras de cierta manera dolían. Sé que yo no quería estudiar esta profesión, pero tan solo falta un año y podré estudiar lo que tanto quiero. Siempre quise ser maestro, transmitir mis conocimientos pero una difícil decisión hizo que desviara mis sueños y ahora estoy pagando un precio muy alto por aquella mal opción que tomé.

Levanté mi mirada y veía a Nanase san mover sus labios, acaso seguía hablando? Mi mente estaba en blanco y no prestaba atención palabra alguna. Lo último que escuché es que si seguía llamándole Nanase-san, el mismo haría pasarme la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Me dio justo en mi lado sensible.

-Como digas, Haruka- con esa frase di por terminada nuestra conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Graduado con honores en la universidad de Tokio, maestría en estados unidos y doctorado en Inglaterra, docente en una de las mejores universidades de América, mano derecha del gerente de la auditora más prestigiosa del país, heredero de la compañía FREE!, contador general de FUTURE FISH corporation- un pelinegro hablaba en son de burla mientras el de orbes zafiros le miraba con molestia-y es tan estúpido en el amor; como le vas a obligar que te diga por tu nombre, Nanase!- el más alto suspiró muy cansado mientras se recostaba en el cómodo sofá

-Lo dices porque a pesar que Rin no te recuerda, tienen la misma relación de antes- habló con algo de tristeza Haruka, posando sus ojos en una foto en donde estaba Rin, Sousuke, Gou y Haruka.

-extrañas la relación que tenías con Tachibana, verdad?- interrogó Sousuke sin ni siquiera moverse, se sentía a gusto en esa posición pero el silencio empezó ser muy incómodo entre ellos dos- sabes a quien me lo encontré! A Kisumi!- trató de sacar un nuevo tema de conversación pero Haruka fruncio el ceño al escucharlo.

Porque de tantas cosas interesantes en esta vida, Sousuke tenía que pronunciar aquel nombre tan fastidioso. Hace algunos meses se encontró con él amenazando con arrebatarle a Makoto; a pesar que Makoto no sentía lo mismo que el ex nadador de estilo libre.

-Yo también lo vi, sabes… yo…- cuando justo empezaba a ser sincero con la única persona que tenia de confianza; el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos adultos

-Otochan! Ya regresamos!- la pequeña Nanase entraba aquella sala con una hermosa sonrisa y en sus manitas traía algunos paquetes- tío Sousuke!- se fue hacia el más alto y le abrazó, el de orbes turquesas solo acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros de la pequeña - tío Rin no me dejo comprar muchos dulces pero hoy comeremos pastel de chocolate!

-Mizuki!- un pelirrojo se sentó a lado de Sousuke y le dio una lata de cerveza- solo recuerda que no debes de comer muchos dulces, enana…- diciendo esto ofreció una cerveza al padre de familia pero éste negó con la cabeza-

-Buuuu… me da igual!-con un tierno puchero, Mizuki cogió las bolsas y se fue hacia la cocina-

-Sousuke, porque no le haces un hijo a Rin?- al escuchar el comentario de Haruka, la pareja empezaron a toser mostrando su nerviosismo e incomodidad- Rin tiene un instinto maternal y de seguro…

-Basta!- Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas se levantó de su asiento muy avergonzado- iré ayudar a Mizuki, oye Sousuke! No te rías- antes que vaya a la cocina le dio una leve patada en la pierna a su mejor amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

El cielo se mostraba algo oscuro y parecía que pronto empezaría a llover, las personas empezaban a caminar con más prisa si no quería que el aguacero arruinara sus ropas y sus peinados. Mientras un joven universitario miraba su reloj algo preocupado, la persona que estaba esperando se demoraba y ya se sentía incómodo al estar esperando; pero aquellos cabellos que sobresalían y llamaban la atención a simple vista le dio por finalizado su larga espera.

-Gracias por venir, Makoto- un joven de cabellos rosados y vestido de sastre trataba de recuperar el aliento después de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas- se me hizo un poco tarde…

-No te preocupes, Kisumi- la hermosa sonrisa iluminó todo el lugar haciendo que algunas señoritas se desmayaran o simplemente gritaran de la emoción- a donde vamos a ir?

-vamos a visitar a Gou!- Makoto pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, el peli rosado le tenía agarrando su mano derecha y encaminándose hacia el hogar de su amiga Matsuoka- y cómo vas en el trabajo? Tu jefe es Nanase Haruka! Debe ser genial trabajar con alguien tan prestigioso como él- Kisumi abrazó al más alto, llamando la atención de varias personas que caminaban por aquella calle

- no es lo que crees, Kisumi- había hablado en un susurro, Kisumi al escucharlo sonrió para si mismo y no dijo nada más. No tenía que preocuparse que Haruka pueda quitarle a Makoto ya que con la expresión que puso en el rostro pudo entender que solo había una relación de jefe y subordinado.

- ya llegamos!-justo cuando estaban por tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió mostrándose un joven de cabellos azabaches y orbes zafiros- creo que nos equivocamos de residencia…- Kisumi agarró la mano de Makoto pero el de orbes azules impidió al Tachibana que siga a su amigo

-No te vayas con él- con la cabeza gacha apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras, dejando sorprendido a los dos jóvenes universitarios

-Nanase-san…-susurró su apellido con un tono de sorpresa, sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un carmín intenso. Pero al escuchar la forma en como le llamó Makoto, Haruka apretó más el agarre

-NO TE ACERQUES A ÉL! ES UNA ORDEN!- aquel grito había creado una brecha más grande de lo que ya estaba entre ellos, se arrepintió haberle gritado al mirar aquellos esmeraldas que le dedicaban una mirada fría y sin sentimientos. Haruka todavía podía leer a Makoto con tan solo verlo, y lo que ahora Makoto siente por él es un miedo y odio profundo.

See you next water time… ewe)/


	4. Chapter 4

NOTAS:

HI! Amai de nuevo con ustedes- saliendo de su rincón- gomen por la demora, es que estaba sin ganas de escribir estos últimos días pero al leer los reviews me animaron! Las personitas que se toman su tiempo para leer y también para dejar un review estoy muy agradecida, de veras!

Bueno… como siempre digo, free! No es mio.. porque si fuese mio todas las mercas de free! Seria free! (? . gomen por los horrores que encuentren.

Capitulo 4

-Sousuke!- un enfadado pelirrojo posaba su taza de café en la mesa, estaban en un restaurant y a estas horas del día no había mucha gente; podía conversar con más tranquilidad sin que sean interrumpidos por terceras personas- Haru esta jodiendolo, otra vez…- suspiró frustrado el de orbes carmesí ante la actitud de su amigo de orbes azules

-Ya sabes cómo es en realidad, Haru- el más alto dio un sorbo a su refresco captando la atención de su acompañante- será un genio pero es un idiota para estas cosas, lo fue en su vida pasada y ahora lo es aún más.

-Es cierto que Makoto no recuerda nada?- cuestionó el Matsuoka notándose la curiosidad en su tono de hablar.

Le preocupaba en demasía este par de tontos; en su vida pasada siempre que pensaba en Haru, el sonriente rostro de Tachibana también cruzaba en sus memorias. Lástima que nunca tuvieron el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos. Como todo un romántico, anhelaba que Makoto y Haruka estuviesen juntos; solo que no supo cómo ayudarlos y se sentía culpable de cierta forma al no haber podido ayudar a sus mejores amigos ser felices.

-Al parecer no recuerda nada, solo hablamos de temas laborales; cómo quieres que me acerque_? Makoto! Te acuerdas que antes era un profesor de natación, pero habías muerto por causa de una enfermedad! Ahhh…. También eras el mejor amigo de Haru, si! Tu jefe! Hasta le decías "Haru-chan". Llámale de una puta vez así para que deje esa cara de caballa descompuesta! _– una sonrisa apareció en los labios de rin mientras le daba un pequeño codazo – de seguro me tomaría como loco

-En realidad, tú ya estás loco- susurró rin en medio de su carcajada

-Loco por ti, bebé- al escuchar ese cumplido, Matsuoka dejo de reír y sus mejillas empezaron a tornar una coloración rojiza

-Calla! Será mejor irnos de una vez!- aquella frase de su mejor amigo le había descolocado, haciendo que su corazón empiece a emocionarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba con total tranquilidad por esas calles en donde todo el mundo casi iba corriendo, la causa era que en esas horas la mayoría de habitantes de Tokio empezaban sus labores tanto en sus centro de estudios y labores; todos anhelaban llegar temprano pero en el caso del joven de orbes esmeraldas se daba su tiempo para contemplar los pequeños detalles de la gran ciudad. Siempre era lo mismo todos los días, con sus auriculares puestos tarareaba algunas canciones que reproducía su teléfono móvil mientras caminaba con algo de pereza. Era un día cálido y un sonido familiar le sacó de su pequeña burbuja, vio un pequeño gatito que acariciaba su pierna y casi cerca había un pequeño platito con algunos pedazos de caballa.

-Buenos días- saludó el de cabellos oliva, agachándose a la altura del felino mientras acariciaba su cabecita- al parecer el día de hoy también te dejaron algo que comer verdad?- el gatito al escucharlo empezó a maullar como si estuviese respondiéndole- bueno… yo también te traje algunas croquetas, me voy! Cuídate!- diciendo esto dejó la comida para el felino y se fue con paso presuroso a su trabajo.

Cada paso que daba se sentía como feliz y a la vez algo estresado; ese trabajo le tenía muy estresado! Pero lo que más le tenía confundido es la reciente actitud de su jefe. Nunca se imaginó a Nanase disculparse pero sus ojos fueron capaz de contemplar aquel milagro.

FLASH BACK

-Makoto, toma asiento- el pelinegro se sacaba aquellos lentes y dejaba de lado todos sus papeles que estaban en su escritorio- tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

-Le escucho, Haruka- la voz del menor se escuchaba con un tono de miedo y algo de molestia, sentía que sus manos empezaban a temblar. El último fin de semana había sido testigo del lado posesivo del mayor, pero Makoto lo tomó como si él estuviese aprovechándose de su persona y podía darle ordenes sin importar el lugar y el tiempo- si es sobre el informe del viernes, yo mismo lo envié antes de retirarme-

-Makoto…- al escuchar tan solo su nombre el de orbes esmeraldas posó toda su atención hacia aquella persona, parecía alguien diferente en estos momentos- yo…- le costaba decir lo que tenía planeado, las palabras parecían que se atoraban en su garganta y si no lo decía en ese momento se arrepentiría toda su vida, el pelinegro tenía la cabeza agachada- la última vez que hablamos, te dije algo terrible. Lo siento- al terminar aquella frase alzó su mirada posándolo en aquellos hermosos esmeraldas que resplandecía como nunca.

-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante aquella mirada, no podía describir lo que sentía pero le hacía muy feliz. Después de unos segundos de asombro, sonrió y negó con la cabeza-no… yo lo siento, nunca debí de hablarte de esa forma-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Makoto posó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, aquella escena le parecía muy conocida; como si lo hubiese pasado antes. Esa mirada tan azul como el mar y a la vez lleno de sentimientos le habían cautivado; esa mirada que en ocasiones como estas hacia que un par de suspiros escaparan de sus finos labios.

Lo único que sabía era que siempre admiró a Nanase, le encantaba la forma en como dirigía las empresas a su cargo pero verlo de otra manera le hacía sentir algo muy especial.

-Quizás en mi vida pasada crucé camino con Nanase-san – susurrando inconscientemente mientras se adentraba a su centro de labores. Saludaba a cada uno con una gran sonrisa y seguido con "buenos días"; aquella amabilidad contagiaba a las personas que trabajaban en esa empresa y como si les diera esa energía para hacer lo mejor en ese día.

-Makoto llegó a su escritorio, colocó su maletín en un rincón pero la conocida voz cantarina de su compañero de marketing hizo que temiese por su vida.

-Mako-chan~~- Nagisa se acercó al más alto y le abrazó en forma de saludo- ohh! Veo que tienes un montón de trabajo!- el rubio agarró algunos informes y al verlos solo hizo una mueca de asco- ashh! Nunca se me dio los números, los odio- dejando a un lado aquellos papeles siguió comiendo su pan lleno de carbohidratos- Mako-chan, al parecer tu jefe te está explotando verdad?

-No. Para nada- Makoto sonrió pero al ver la tierna mirada del pequeño lo único que atino era suspirar- para que negarlo, ahora quiere que llevé yo mismo los informes para que los firme. Se suponía que eso lo hacia la secretaria pero ahora tengo que hacerlo yo- Tachibana se sentó en su silla mientras encendía su computadora, Nagisa se sentó en la mesa atento a cada palabra que decía su amigo- según él es para tener más control y no sé qué más cosas- suspiró frustrado el de orbes verdes, Nagisa acariciaba su cabeza tratando de animarle

-Será que tu jefe quiere verte más seguido, por eso te ordenó eso- al escuchar eso Makoto, se sonrojó de golpe- Mako-chan te encuentras bien?

-Ohhh! Nagisachii!-un joven lleno de vida y algo ruidoso apareció entre la conversación de los practicantes- Makochii! Buenos días!

-Momochan!-Nagisa alzo su mano derecha y Momotarou chocó la palma de su mano en forma de saludo- yey!- Makoto los miraba con una gota al estilo anime- que te trae por aquí momo-chan!-Nagisa le hizo un espacio en la mesa para que el recién llegado se sentara, sin pensárselo dos veces el Mikoshiba menor acompaño al rubio- acaso será que encontraron a pyunsuke?

-Shhh! Nadie debe enterarse que pyunsuke está en mi oficina, nagisachii…- habló en un tono bajo y tapaba la boca de Nagisa- solo quería que makotochii revise mi informe y le haga firmar a su jefe- diciendo esto, Momotarou le entregó un sobre lleno de papeles.

Makoto realizaba su trabajo mientras los dos estaban muy concentrados en su conversación; hablaban de casi todo: farándula, moda, política, deportes, la novela de las 8 de la noche, el manga que apenas termino hace algunos días atrás

-Momotarou-kun- la voz seria de Makoto interrumpió la amena charla de los amigos- no puedo aceptar tu informe, tiene un error-Makoto le entregaba aquel sobre mientras momo le miraba con los ojos muy brillosos a punto de llorar- no me mires así, Momotarou kun

-Makotochii!- le abrazó por las piernas, como si eso dependiese su vida- por favor, necesito que lo aprueben en este día! Y si hablas con tu jefe?- los ojos de momo aparecieron unas estrellitas, como si kami-sama le hubiese iluminado y dio la solución a sus problemas

-Se va enojar- suspiró cansado Makoto mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de su silla- bueno, si tú me acompañas seria otra situación..

-No!- momo agarró sus cabellos sedosos mientras lanzaba grito al cielo, los demás trabajadores empezaron a regañarle por el ruido y escándalo que estaba haciendo- es que tu jefe da mucho miedo….no quiero…- con lágrimas en los ojos, Momotarou trataba de convencer a Makoto

-si quieres el informe para este día, será mejor que nos demos prisa- con una sonrisa, Makoto trató de darle tranquilidad a su amigo – vamos?- Makoto se levantó de su asiento emprendió camino hacia la oficina de su jefe. El rubio sacaba un pañuelo y fingía limpiar las supuestas lágrimas que salían de sus orbes.

Haruka miraba con desgano el joven que estaba acompañando a su amor en silencio, claro! En su vida pasada eran rivales ya que ellos dominaban el estilo espalda; como pudo ser la vida tan misteriosa que hizo de cierta forma se juntaran de nuevo. Ahora no era para competir o compartir buenos momentos mientras sentía el agua, en esta vida era solo para realizar estúpidos informes mientras sentía que su preciada libertad le fue arrebatada y estaría condenado de por vida sentado en frente de una computadora.

-Buenos días, Haruka- la suave y tranquila voz de Makoto, relajó la expresión seria de su jefe. Recordaba que siempre le saludaba mientras le sacaba de su tina, mientras él le regañaba que no usaría el "chan" en su nombre.- Momotarou -kun me trajo este informe- le entregó el sobre lleno de papeles.

-Confiaba en demasía en Makoto, sin ni siquiera revisarlo sacó su sello y cuando estaba a punto de darle el visto bueno, Makoto le interrumpió- Haruka, es que ese informe tiene un error y fue ese motivo que traje a Momotarou kun para que le explique- Haruka frunció el ceño, mientras momo hacia una mueca de decepción. Casi firmaría su reporte y Makoto no le dejó!

-Explícate Mikoshiba- Haruka sonó muy molesto al escuchar a su subordinado, Momotarou se sobresaltó ante la mirada del mayor

-Es que no pudieron sustentar el gasto y lo único que me dieron es lo que está ahí en el reporte- Mikoshiba jugaba con las mangas de su camisa, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Haruka miró a Makoto, sus orbes chocaron y un silencio incomodo gobernó en la oficina de Nanase. Después de unos minutos Makoto desvió su mirada – Momotarou –kun, sabes cuál es el sustento de ese gasto?-

-Es para una capacitación para el área de finanzas- susurró muy sorprendido, nunca en su vida había visto eso!

-Hasta que sustentes el gasto, no podré aceptar tu informe- Haruka suspiró cansado, los dos jóvenes hicieron una pequeña venia y se retiraron de ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makoto corría con fuerza, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar y para escapar de la lluvia que lo sorprendió cuando salió de su trabajo. Lo más importante quería dejar atrás ese sentimiento que había empezado a nacer en su corazón.

-No puedo…- susurraba mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- nunca me sentí así!- se paró de golpe, ya estaba mojado. Que importaba si seguía más tiempo bajo la lluvia, quizás de esa manera despejaría su mente.

**_Genial! Pueden hacer eso? Puedes leer la mente de tu jefe, makochii! Yo pensaba que las personas que tenían una relación demasiado fuerte podían leerse con tan solo mirarse a los ojos._**

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios de Makoto, la confusión y desesperación nublaba sus pensamientos.

-Con que una relación demasiado fuerte, uh?- susurró posando su mano en su pecho mientras sentía que su corazón afirmaba su pregunta.

See you next water time ewe)/


End file.
